


here

by ffreckles



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anxiety, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffreckles/pseuds/ffreckles
Summary: “i’m here for you, always.”
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	here

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from a line from my friend meghan’s (paranormalbouquet) most recent fic:
> 
> “remembering quite a few times when noel would get into his own head while on tour and cody just had to hold him on the tour bus couch to keep him grounded.”
> 
> check her out shes a million times better than me

soft, messy hair rests on the pillows beneath him. his arms wrap around fabric, breathing peacefully as his face snuggles into it more and more. 

it was a pillow. cody was cuddling a fucking pillow, and somehow noel was jealous. fuck this hotel for only having one room left. 

this room was cheaper, so they  _were_ saving money, and seeing as they’ve literally sucked each other’s dicks before, sharing a bed wasn’t the worst thing in the world. still, noel’s mind couldn’t stop racing. 

he looks up into the darkness, searching for something, anything, to pull him out. he rubs his eyes, feeling the tears that had been pricking at their corners, sighing as he accepts that he’s probably not getting any more sleep tonight than he had gotten any other night recently. he hears a slight movement beside him, but doesn’t think much of it. he bites the inside of his lip and curses to himself internally. 

cody’s eyes flutter open, and the only thing he can see clearly is noel’s face in the moonlight that peaks through the curtains. he’s pretty, but the worry on his face as he stares at the ceiling makes cody’s stomach drop. 

“noel?”

noel’s breath hitches, startled by the younger man’s voice. he blinks a few times before turning his head to look at cody with a much softer, calmer expression on his face, “hey.”

“are you okay?”

“yeah,” he turns to lay on his side, back now facing cody, “just can’t sleep.”

“you sure?”

he squeezes his eyes shut, as if that would make it all go away, as if the harder he closes them the more free his is, “yeah, don’t worry about it.” 

he’s trying not to give anything away, but cody can see the way his body shakes with each breath, the way his shoulders tense with each word he says, and he can hear the way noel sniffles as he finally opens his eyes. 

there’s a lot of movement behind him, and then he hears something hit the floor. the pillow. 

he can feel a familiar warmth at his back, a gentle hand snaking around his waist. cody doesn’t fully embrace him just yet, still unsure if this is even what noel needs right now. he whispers, 

“i’m right here.”

noel brings his own hand to rest on top of cody’s, gently grabbing it and pulling cody’s arm around him. he squeezes cody’s hand as cody holds him closer to his chest. cody tangles their fingers together, squeezing back,

“i’ve got you.”

noel closes his eyes again, sighing. he can already feel his body relaxing as the man behind him begins to drift off once again. 

“thank you.”

his voice doesn’t crack, his breath doesn’t shake, he feels safe. 

cody whispers against his neck sleepily, noel feeling himself begin to fade as well, 

“i’m here for you, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: DLSCORDBABE


End file.
